finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Beam
.]] Blade Beam is a recurring ability in the series associated with Cloud Strife. It first appeared as one of his Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy VII, and has since appeared in his skillset in other games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Blade Beam is Cloud's third Limit Break, obtained after killing 120 enemies on Limit Level 1. It inflicts 3.5 times normal damage to a single enemy, and if any other enemies are alive, shockwaves split from the initial attack and deal normal damage to them as well. There are two versions of Blade Beam used depending on whether there is a single target or multiple targets. The diffusing waves of the multi-attack version are the only Shout-elemental attack the player can use. If there is only one target Blade Beam is, surprisingly, considered a magical attack, even if its damage and accuracy are still calculated from physical stats. The only way to see this is when the target reacts differently whether the attack is physical or magical, such as, they always counter with the magical counter. This is clear with Lost Number, since he will transform to his magical form after being hit by Blade Beam, but many other enemies also have a counter attack they use when hit by a magic attack. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Cloud uses Blade Beam in the battle against Loz and Yazoo at the Forgotten City to counter Loz's shockwave with his own. Cloud charges energy to his assembled Fusion Swords and releases a glowing blue wave toward Loz, stopping the quake he was sending on Cloud's way. Later, Cloud uses an attack that resembles Blade Beam when fighting in Midgar, which leaves three grooves on the ground, similar to how the initial attack can split into multiple shockwaves in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- According to ''Crisis Core Ultimania, Zack either was going to get Blade Beam as an ability or a similarly named attack, but it was ultimately left unused. It would have damaged multiple enemies much like Blade Beam does normally. ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Cloud can use Blade Beam against Guard Scorpion. Final Fantasy Tactics Blade Beam is an ability of the Soldier class, of which is exclusive to Cloud. It requires 250 JP to learn, has a range of 2 tiles, 1 effect, and a speed of 20. It works much like the Lifebreak spell, dealing damage equal to the difference in Cloud's maximum HP and his current HP. Dissidia Final Fantasy Blade Beam is a Bravery attack for Cloud, which can only be used while on the ground and is a low, ranged, magical melee attack. It requires 30 CP (15 when mastered) to equip, 120 AP to master, and is learned at level 30. If it hits the target, it can induce Chase. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blade Beam returns as a Bravery attack for Cloud and remains unchanged in its properties. It is now learned at level 35 and now requires 100 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Blade Beam is a Super Soul Break for Cloud. It deals ranged physical damage to all enemies three times. It can be learned by equipping Cloud with the Organics (VII). Upon mastering Blade Beam, Cloud gains a permanent +10 stat boost to his Attack Power. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Cloud's cards, depicting him in a promotional image for ''Final Fantasy VII, can use Blade Beam at a cost of the discard of a Cloud card, and one Fire and one Light CP. Blade Beam does 4,000 damage to all the opponent's Forwards. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Blade Beam appears as Cloud's Neutral Special attack. It will sweep across the stage ground or the air until it hits another player, dealing damage. If Cloud fully charges his Limit Blade Beam will turn blue and deal more damage. Kirby can also use Blade Beam if he is wearing Cloud's hat. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Limits